iSpank
by SeddieandMe
Summary: My first FanFic...Written once more! It all started with a spanking!


iSpank

I don't know how it started I just wanted it to end! One minute everythings fine and the next I'm being spanked by Sam unable to fight back. I tried fighting her back frantically until finally my foot found her stomach and with all the force I could muster I flipped her over onto for floor desperately trying to pin her down. Her fists swung all around, but I took her wrists and slammed them to the ground.

I don't know how it happened, but I was pinned down on the floor unable to get out. That wasn't the shocking part. I was being held down by Frederella!

"Ugh let go!" she said angrily.

"I don't think so", he said calmly though slightly out of breath.

"This isn't fair!''

" Not my fault you can't handle me," he laughs.

"I can to!"

"Said the girl in pain," he said inclining his head.

"If you don't get off I'll- I'll- I'll-, "she panted.

"You'll what?"

I'll kiss you!" she cried knowing this would defeat him.

"Yeah right!"

"I'm not playing!"

"Oh really?"

"Really!"

"Then do it!"

"I will!"

For a moment they simply looked at one another expressionless. Then suddenly and suprisingly they came together by their lips.

"You win" he mumbled quietly.

He got up and sat on the left side of the couch refusing to look at Sam. Sam did the same on the right.

"Hey-o got two more boxes!" Carly's voice rang out. Sam and Freddie didn't take any notice. Carly began to drop under the weight of the boxes.

"Hey a little help!" she squeaked and she pounded them down on the counter, which made Sam and Freddie jump.

"Oh sorry," Freddie apologized unconcerned.

"What's with you guys!"

"Nothing!" they both shouted immediately.

"Why?" asked Sam guiltly.

"What did you see?" Freddie questioned wide eyed.

"Um, nothing why!"

"No reason," Sam said a bit higher then usual.

"Then why you acting so weird?" Carly began concerned.

"I'm not," she shrugged.

"Yeah she's not," Freddie agreed.

"Okay well we've still got nine boxes to unload," Carly informed.

"What?" Sam had been staring over at Freddie "Oh…yeah."

Carly didn't question them further. Later that day they were in the studio obviously tired out.

"I'm so tired!" Sam whined fainting into the nearest beanbag.

"Me too my arms feel like jell-o," she wiggled her arms around strangely. She closes her eyes.

Sam once again glanced over at Freddie who was by the tech cart checking his E-mail. He half looked up, but quickly looked back down.

"I'm gonna go call Spencer…you know to make sure he doesn't set the Penny Tees on fire?" Carly said.

Sam chuckled, but stopped when she realized Spencer would most likely do that. Carly seemed to realize this to.

"Go!" Sam said.

Carly sprang from the room.

"Sam toss me the mic," Freddie said.

Sam tossed…okay she threw the mic at him hard in the face.

"OW!" he yelled, "What was that for?"

"That's for kissing me earlier!" she accused standing up.

"You kissed ME!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Okay we both kissed each other, but only because you asked for it!"

"You could have bit me or even licked me, but KISS me?"

"Well I couldn't reach you!"

"Yet somehow you could reach my lips!"

"You're the one who lowered your head!"

"So you could've turned your head!"

"Well I didn't want to!" she pointed out frustrated. Silence over came them as Sam realized what she had just said.

Carly opened the door at exactly that awkward moment.

"Spencer says it's all ready!" she exclaimed happily. She saw her friends glaring at one another. "Have you two been fighting again?" she pointed and put her hands on her hips. Sam and Freddie turned their back to one another looking aggitated and confused.

The next day at school there were dozens of students in the hall chatting and waiting to get by the booth Carly, Sam, and Freddie were behind.

"Penny for your thoughts!" Carly called after a little red haired girl who had just purchased a Penny Tee.

"This is awesome can you believe how much we made?" Freddie smiled.

"No!" Carly said smiling back.

"We almost done yet?" Sam complained chewing on a chicken breast.

"Sam you're gonna get chicken juice all over the shirts!" Carly said outraged.

"What's the big chiz they're gonna be washed sooner or later?"

"Shmish!" Carly said and turned back around.

"Why don't you help us?" Freddie asked forcfully. Sam gave him a look of dislike.

"Whatever I'm gonna go…somewhere else," she said rolling her eyes and walking away. Freddie gazed after her with eyes of an unreadable message. He didn't know what happened to him, but he ran after her for no real reason in mind.

"Freddie where you going?" Carly asked bewildered. He never answered. After a minute he found Sam lying on a teacher's desk in a deserted classroom still nawing on her chicken.

"Alright we need to talk," he told her sitting on the nearest desk.

"About what?"

"You know about what," he patiently said.

"Theres nothing to talk about," she said firmly. She slid off the desk and started to stomp out. Freddie grabbed her shoulder just in time. Reluctently and slowly she turned around.

"What?" she spoke miserably.

"Why did you want to kiss me?" She didn't blink.

"Look I just said that in the heat of the moment okay it meant nothing," she stated.

"Yes it did and you know it."

"What do you want me to say nub?" she was dead serious.

"Whatever's on your mind."

"I wouldn't know where to start I mean I hate you that's a fact," she lied.

"You don't and I don't think you ever really have." Sam's next words never came. She was for the first time in living memory speechless. She shook her head as if trying to get a filthy image out of her head.

"So what if I don't?" she whispered, "So what if I don't hate you?" she whispered again. "It won't change anything and it definitely doesn't mean anything!" She had her voice back now and wanted to pick a fight.

"Of coarse it means something come on you're-you're Sam you don't say what's on your mind this is huge!"

"What about you huh?"

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know you're the one making a big deal out of all this why can't you just leave it alone?"

"Because I want to know why you said what you when you said it!"

"What that makes no sense?" She was angry now and her steam was about to blow up.

"Yes it does just tell me what you're feeling inside!"

"I'll never tell you I'll never tell anyone not even me!"

"Then why don't you show it?" She was frozen for a second and without warning she grabbed his face and kissed was shocked, but he didn't back away or scream or just stood there in a trance. She broke away and looked into his eyes checking that he didn't faint in front of her.

"I think I get it," Freddie breathed. Oddly enough Sam smiled in spite of herself.

"Yes," she said still grinning.

"Yes what?"

"Yes I'll help you and Carly with the shirts." Now it was his turn to smile. They walked out…Sam's head resting on his shoulder.


End file.
